When decorating rooms it is frequently desirable to hang a picture in a corner of a room. One hanger which may be used for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 505,230, that hanger being visible from the front of the picture. It would be desirable, however, to provide a hanger which is located entirely behind the picture so as to be hidden from view. Also, it would be disirable that the hanger be usable with all different sizes of pictures.